Secretos
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Finnick a veces no desea sacar nada de sus citas, otras veces sí.


**Secretos**

Hay un hombre a mi espalda. No, no es un hombre, más bien se trata de un joven, un muchacho nada más, no llega a los veinte, probablemente tenga los mismos años que yo.

No puedo verlo ahora miso, pero lo imagino desabrochando los botones de su camisa, desanudando el lazo de la corbata, elegante, despeinado, depredador. Siento sus ojos clavados en mi mientras hago lo mismo, quito los botones de mi camisa uno a uno, muy lentamente mientras miro la puerta. La ventana queda a mi izquierda, pero estamos en un piso treinta y ocho y no parece la mejor opción.

Tampoco es que tenga ningún sitio al que huír. Me encontrarían. Sería mucho peor.

Siento sus manos sobre mis hombros, están frías, son delicadas, deslizan la tela hacia abajo y la noto caer por mi espalda. Siento su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios junto a la vena donde me late el pulso, me besa suave justo en ese lugar. Sus labios son fríos también.

¿Quién es y por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no puedo negarme? Por qué, a pesar de todo, siento un latido descompasado en el pecho, una nota de anticipación, de locura, que me incita a querer.

Sus labios siguen recorriéndome el cuello, ligeros como el tacto de una polilla, ascienden a la mandíbula, su aliento es cálido junto a mi oreja, su respiración profunda, lo siento gemir y luego un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo que hace que una corriente eléctrica me recorra de la cabeza a los pies.

No me gusta este juego, no quiero este juego, lo prefiero rápido, al grano, sin tiempo para pensar, ni tiempo para sentir. Sus manos frías me recorren la espalda, me rodean y van directas a la cintura del pantalón. Su nariz está en mi columna, noto un agradable cosquilleo justo ahí, otro beso tierno, otra respiración.

El pantalón cae al suelo. Pienso en los calcetines, hacer esto con calcetines sería aún peor, pero no me da tiempo a quitármelos, me gira hacia él. Está de rodillas en la cama, yo junto a ella, de pie. Es pálido igual que el mármol, frío también, su pelo negro y brillante, sus ojos del azul del mar.

Su madre es una mujer importante, por eso estoy aquí para él.

Su boca pronuncia mi nombre. Yo no recuerdo cómo se llama él. Me besa en los labios y siento el invierno por dentro, el hielo y la sal. Lo tiro sobre la cama, lo voy a hacer, lo tengo que hacer, le devuelvo el beso, saboreo sus labios y saben bien. Se da media vuelta y se coloca sobre mí. Se incorpora y me deja atrapado entre sus piernas

—David —dice.

Su nombre es David.

Me gusta David.

Mis manos van directas a la cremallera de su pantalón, él me desea, él me atrae y no entiendo por qué. Deslizo la tela sobre sus caderas pero no soy capaz de ir más allá. Me gusta porque David está muy bien. David es atractivo, David sabe besar, David me recorre con sus gélidas manos la piel, yo estoy ardiendo y agradezco el tacto y cierro los ojos y me gusta y está bien. Deja caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, siento su peso y está bien. Vuelvo a colocarme sobre él.

Le recorro los brazos con las manos, lo agarro por las muñecas, las coloco por encima de su cabeza, me inclino hasta su oído y susurro su nombre.

—David.

David sonríe y yo también.

—Odair.

—Yo tengo algo para ti si tú tienes algo para mí.

—¿El qué? —Me pregunta—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de dinero ahora mismo?

—No.

Repito su movimiento y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja´. Él cierra los ojos de placer.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Odair?

Pregunta como una promesa, como una súplica hecha voz.

Perfecto. Aquí es donde quería llegar.

No puedo negarlo, ahora mismo lo quiero a él. Pero necesito algo más, necesito…

—Secretos.

—¿Todos mis secretos? —se burla él.

Yo también me río. Le muerdo en el cuello.

—Sí.

* * *

 **a/n:** _iba a escribir esto para el Desafío del tarot del foro HeFdlP, pero al final no se ajustaba bien a las premisas de la carta. No me apetecía un Finnick torturado por la situación, he preferido que supiera sacarle provecho. Evidentemente todas sus citas no serán como esta. Venga, que esto no es un lemon pero se le parece y sé cuánto os gustan, ¿un review?_


End file.
